dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ben10infinito
Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones hola soy thekidfran01 y soy el organizador del torneo master apuntate sera muy entretenido hola hola soy Oli el Oli de BenWiki oye ¿puedes leer mi novela y dejas un comentario en mi novela? es ¡La vida de Quilava!Oli 19:57 8 ago 2010 (UTC) claro claro pero con una condicion que me ayudes en la mia si?Oli 20:59 9 ago 2010 (UTC) sale?Oli 21:16 9 ago 2010 (UTC) si?Oli 21:57 9 ago 2010 (UTC) hOLA Me puedes decir tu Pokémon favorito?? Estoy haciendo algo especial.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' El Rayo MK']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'Discusión']]~[[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Blogs']] 07:52 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Victini VIctini es el nombre romanizado en el nombre que se dara al español por ejemplo: Bulbasaur lo conocemos asi pero en japones es フシギダネ y romanizado seria Fushigidane sin embargo a nuestro lenguaje le decimos bulbasaur no Fushigidane asi bikutini romanozado seria Victini y el nombre oficial a nuestra lengua no se conoce poir favor corrige lo que iciste su nombre es Bikutini•------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 16:08 10 ago 2010 (UTC) No creas que nome eh dado cuenta Que las copiaste de alguna pagina debido a que aparecian referencias en 3 ocaciones de las que editaste bueno solo te advierto que ami me querian expulsar y quitarme los puntos asi que no lo agas si no quieres que te pase lo que a mi me estubo a punto de pasar •------»☞Ħع©ŦΦЯ☜«------• · ¿Pokégear?Llamame 01:21 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Noticias de Pokémon Mira, ya hay un programa sobre eso, propongo que trabajemos juntos, para tener una mayor cobertura de noticias, ¿qué opinas?, porque eso sería hacernos competencia en vano. Responde. Saludos 'Franco Briceño' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas...!' 19:44 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Responde, por favor Bueno, cada uno editaría, pero por su cuenta, para tener una mayor cobertura de noticias, así te '''aseguro' que seremos el noticiario más visitado de PKMN >:D Saludos Franco Briceño ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas...! 11:30 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Torneo Feroz Corre y inscribete,se el primero,inscribete en el gran Torneo Feroz.Que lo Disfrutes,atte.:cнαяιzαя∂-Ιףףף ℓυcнαѕ?? ℓℓαмαмє:נσѕє 20:10 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Apuntate al torneo liga PKMN y gana fabulosos premios Torneo liga PKMN¡¡¡ [[Usuario:MASTER POKEMON|I am...] Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 01:58 1 sep 2010 (UTC) ] Tu imagen ¿Donde encontraste esa imagen de Silver?Es que me encanta.Alex pokemon 21:16 1 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Pokémon Battle Center! ¿Puedo ser algún personaje? Si es sí quisiera ser Treecko. Saludos --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 01:19 9 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: 2 Palabras:O-K -- 22:11 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Color de los Pokémon Veo que colocas más de un color por Pokémon, pero ese es un error, si quieres poner colores de los Pokémon sólo pon el color que más predomina, espero entiendas :) Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? ¡En sus últimas rondas! 17:06 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Añadiendo Categorías Hola. Quería decirte que intentes añadir todas las categorías en una edición, porque si vas añadiendo de una en una cuenta como edición, y eso es considerado vandalismo. Asi que la próxima vez dale al botón editar y añades todas las categorías que puedas de una vez. Gracias por prestarme tu atención y espero que me hagas caso--Alvarodarkray 13:53 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola hola una pregunta,¿donde encontraste la informacion del trio legendario de ishu? [[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 23:22 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Aviso: Déjate de hacer categorizaciones por separado, si vas a categorizar, pones todas las categorizaciones de una vez, y no por separado, si sigues cometiendo esta falta serás sancionado. Estás avisado. Agente Vicho Te leo aquí, 23:53 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Te digo lo mismo pero diciendo que no pongas categorias "sin sentido" como:Pokemon alados,Pokemon Base:Mono etc.... o tendre que hablar con un administrador Yo Tengo ediciones por esta edicionEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 00:00 15 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Que pasa que no me haces caso? Te estas pasando con tus ediciones ``tontas´´. Ya te avisé hace unos días, pero tu pasaste olímpicamente de mi. Hablaré con un administrador, y podrás ser sancionado, ya que te he avisado 2 veces.--Pokémon Black and White ¿¿Pokémon Gris?? 19:01 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Ha avido un poco de jaleo por ediciones que haces basura, es decir, vandalismo. A si que no te quiero ver volver a hacerlo, o sino seras bloqueado por una horas. 19:25 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :En efecto, estos días por motivos de estudio no me he podido conectar, pero revisaré tus contribuciones. Por favor, ten en cuenta todo lo que te dijeron los demás administradores, y leete las políticas. Gracias por tu colaboración. <>~'<<ҩυè ౮૦Նςʔ>>'~ ~<<εп κıявчρèɔıα>> 16:52 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Aqui estan Los sprites de mi Parte maligna e_e Archivo:Tsutaaja_BW_(Maligno).png Archivo:Janobii_BW_(Maligno).png Archivo:Jarooba_BW_(Maligno).png -- 23:16 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Medalla Colmena Hola. Vi que habías creado la página, pero la compraré con el mismo artículo en Wikidex. Y pues son muy similares, con algunas partes idénticas, y otras sólo con el orden de la información alterado. Trata de no copiar de otras fuentes, porque ya hemos tenido muchos problemas por esto. Si me he equivocado, y tú sacaste toda la información sin copiar avísame en mi discusión, por favor. Saludos. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? En PKMN 16:02 27 sep 2010 (UTC) :Bien, espero que te des cuenta que sólo lo hice por el wiki. --'Franco B.' ¿Hay algo para mí? En PKMN 16:45 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Y otra vez Emmm, bueno no voy a decir anda porque me dices que te amenazo, bueno mira tu edición en el siguiente link http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/index.php?title=Archipi%C3%A9lago_Naranja&diff=next&oldid=59183. --Pokémon Black and White ¿¿Pokémon Gris?? 19:10 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Eco El artículo Eco no puede ser borrado, porque el mismo, y Jimmy no son el mismo personaje, se trata de versiones de los videojuegos. Toma como referencia Rojo y Ash Ketchum, no son los mismos, pero físicamente son muy similares. Gracias por entender :D Saludos. --'Franco B.' Dime En PKMN 23:06 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Plagio El articulo Sabias que...,es un articulo plagiado,ya lo he borrado,te ha aviso que si haces un plagio mas seras bloqueado [[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Legend of MP']]~[[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'Luchas por el honor?']]~[[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'EL portal a la oscuridad(?)']] 18:40 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Novela Holaaaa :D. Pues bien, aparecerás. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 18:28 4 oct 2010 (UTC) PKMN:PE Hola. El proyecto Poké-especies está sufriendo una serie de cambios, y estás invitado a hacer uno tú, por ti mismo. Si tienes una idea colócala, seguro será importante. Por otro lado se solicita a todos los usuarios, que participen de la limpieza de artículos, se quitarán cosas como etimología, habitad, dieta, entre otros. Gracias por tu atención. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 16:27 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Galeria de Sprites Debes hacer algo, porque algunos Pokémon no tienen ciertos sprites. Como Arceus que no tienen sprite ranger, entre otros. Saludos. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 15:54 25 oct 2010 (UTC) :Bien, me gusta, la pienso poner en uno de los siguientes días. Por cierto, si puedes mira esto PKMN:Proyecto Poké-especies/Cómo editar. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 01:33 26 oct 2010 (UTC) ::He puesto la plantilla que hiciste en tu user. Gracias, se ve bien. --'「F®āɳ€○ ↑ɬ」' «ɱɫ 6ɪsɔ.♂» 03:26 4 nov 2010 (UTC) xD Oye,¿tú pusiste en Bastiodon en la evolución lo de te engañe? Hace gracia xD, pero lo quité''Th€ ɔαяκ'''-'[[User talk:Alvarodarkray|''¿Φρεγυντασ?]] -'мγ tεαм''' 16:29 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡el escuadrón de Isshu! Oye no lo has vuelto a editar ¿Por que? Dimelo y te alludaré a editarla y que soy el credor de Aventuras en la Región de Teselia y Aventuras en la Región de Teselia/ Personajes. Sin mas que decir: 200.90.90.145 02:03 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Copa de España/Latinoamérica ¡Saludos! Te avisamos de la celebración de las Copas de España y Latinoamérica. Podrás participar en la Copa de España si eres español, y en la de Latinoamérica si eres latinoamericano. Ganarás fabulosos premios, y si quedas primero, podrás jugar la Supercopa. El Polo ¿Te atreves? ¿Podrás ganarla? 12:12 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Guía Black & White He borrado tu guía porque ya había una. La próxima vez asegúrate de que no hay un artículo igual.--Th€ ɔαяκ ¿Φρεγυντασ? 10:52 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Novela Oye yo te puedo ayudar con tu novela esa le del Escuadrón de Teselis o Isshu o Unova o bueno ya me entiendes. AtentamenteJuan Carlos - ¿Quieres algo? Publica en mi discucion. 00:12 24 may 2011 (UTC) PD: Quiero ser tu amigo agregame como un Samurot o como Dewot.